She's mine
by Storygirl233
Summary: Neela's sister comes to Tokyo to visit and get away from things. She meets the whole gang. But when she meets DK'S crew. She meets Han. They both start falling for her but DK doesn't want Han to be happy so he tries to steal his girl. Will he succeed? Will Han get the girl? Neela/Sean,Han/OC,Takashi/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Tokyo-bound

Chapter 1:Tokyo Bound

_Flashback:_

_I was racing in my red convertible viper. The peron i'm racing againstcut me off and i well went flying into a wall. I almost died because of it. My mom died. She begged me to not race anymore. And to do that my dad sent me away to Neela's.  
_

Now here i am on a plane to Tokyo. _Great! _I thought. My sister Neela lives in Tokyo along with her boyfriend Sean,his best friend Twinkie,her best friend Lina and her boyfriend Benny (A/N: The two car fixers. I don't know their names.) They are all racers. How in the heck are my parents going to keep me away from racing with these adrenalin junkies? But i guess i'll see. I decided to get some sleep. Cause Neela said she would be taking me to a club.

_We are now landing in Tokyo Japan. Thank you for using Austrailia airlines._

Oh yeah did i forget to mention i'm Austrilian. Yeah. Woops. By now i woke up. I looked over the huge country. It was quite pretty. I have never seen so many light up buildings. The plane landed and i quickly jumped up and started walking to the exit. Once out i looked around for my sister. I saw her with a guy. He had white skin,dirty blondish hair,blue eyes,and had his arm around her waist. _That must be Sean._I thought. I walked over to Neela. "Emma!" She exclaimed excitedly. I smiled at my sister. I walked over to her.

She instantly embrace me in a hug. I smiled. "Hey,dingo." I greeted. I used her nickname when we were little. "Hey,chipmunck." She greeted back chuckling. I laughed. "Oh how i've missed your childishness." She teased. "Oh how i miss kicking your butt at racing." I teased. "Yeah right." She laughed. "Hi,i'm Emma. You must be Sean." I said. He nodded. "Yes. It's nice to finally meet you." He said. He has a really heavy Texan accent. "Can we go? i'm starving." I asked. Neela laughed. "Wow,you really haven't changed,chipmunck."She said. I laughed. We walked out of the airport and drove to KFC. Who knew they had fried chicken in Japan?

We quickly eat. "We are going to drop your stuff off at our place." Neela said. I nodded and smiled. We got in Sean's car and drove to the garage. "Here's your room. Set everything down and get dressed into something more uh cluby." Neela said. I laughed. "Alright,Dingo." I said. She smiled and left. I threw my stuff in the corner. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts with s studded belt,a sparkly crop top and black boots. I walked out of the room. I cleared my throat and Neela and Sean's heads turned. "Wow,you look hot." Neela said. Sean smiled. "You look nice." He said knowing if he called her anyth Neela would kill him. "Thanks." I said. "There's one more person coming with us." Neela said. I nodded. A black guy in baggy pants,black shirt,and tennis shoes came walking up. "Is this the fabulous,Emma?" The guy asked.

"Yes." Neela said. "Hi,i'm Twinkie." He said. Then a door opened. I spun around and my blue eyes met a pair of brown ones. "Who's this?" The guy asked. I took a minute to look at him. He had black hair that went to his neck right above his shoulders,a black v-neck,jeans,and sneakers. He looked quite hot. I had to collect myself. "I'm Emma." I said. He looked me over a minute. Fair enough since i was checking him out earlier. "I'm Han. Why are you here?" He replied. I narrowed my eyes at him. "My parents sent me away to my sister." I said pointing to Neela. "Oh you the sister. Welcome to Tokyo." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Is he bi-polar?" I whispered to Neela. She laughed. Han lifted his eyebrow at me. "Well,let's go i want to see some racing." I said. Neela laughed. "Same old chipmunck." She said.

"I can still smoke you." I said. "I'd like to see you try." Neela shot back teasingly. "You want to go." I said. She tried keeping a straight face. "Bring it,punk." She said. I laughed. "That waws horrible." I said. She laughed too. "Don't ever make me do that again." Neela said. I laughed harder. "Trust me i wont." I said. Sean,Twinkie,and Han were watching us. They were all amused. "Let's go." I said. "Want to ride with me?" Neela asked. I fake gasp. "No your the enemy." I said. She smirked. "Who are you going to ride with?" Neela asked. Han stepped up. "She can ride with me." He said. Neela smirked even more.

"On second thought i'll ride with you, Neela." I said. "Nope sorry. Shotguns already taken." Neela said running off and grabbing Sean's arm and running to the car. "You are such a dingo!" I yelled. She laughed. "Bye,Ems." She said. I frowned and folded my arms. Twinkie had already left. I sighed. "Looks like i'm riding with you." I said. Han nodded and motioned me to his car. It was a viper kind of like i had before i stopped racing. "I use to have a car like this." I said hopping in his car. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. "What happened to it?" He asked. "I got into a wreck." I said. Han looked at me. "Idiot killed my car."I said. He chuckled lightly.

"So,what kind of racing is at this club?" I asked. He smirked. "Drifting." He said I smirked. That one word sent thrills down my spine. "Do you know how to drift?" He asked. I smirked more. "You have no idea." I said. He smirked. "Sounds like a challenge." He said. "Maybe it is." I said. He smirked. "Alright challenge accepted." He said." Prepare to loose." I said.

**A/N: I hope you like it. i got a thrill out of the whole sister part. :) I hope you enjoy! Please review. Any review helps me write a better story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Drifting part 1

Drifting part 1:

Han,and I rode up into the club. My eyes instantly wandered all over the place. Cars were placed neatly in there. I almost had to wipe drool off the side ofmy mouth. I couldn't look away. Han parked obviously in his usual spot cause there were girls on him in about 2 seconds. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the cars. I looked into them all. I was sure i looked eyes stopped at a gun metal gray car with flames down the sides. I almost died. I really wanted to touch it.

I felt someone come behind me. I turned. "I'm sorry. I was just admiring your car." I said. The guy smiled. He had spiked up black hair,tan skin not as tan as Han's but still,and had dark eyes. "It's alright. Are you new around here?" He replied. I nodded. "I came with my sister and some friends." I said. "Who might your sister be?" He asked. "Neela." I said. He nodded. "Yes you do resemble her. We go way back." He said. "I'm Emma." I said. He smiled. "I'm Takashi. Most people call me DK. But you my dear can call me which ever." He said.

I nodded. I saw Neela across the way. She didn't look happy with me talking to DK. "Emma,what are you doing?" She asked. "Talking to DK." I said confused. "Where's Han?" She asked. "He's over there with some bimbos." I said. DK tensed. "She came with Han?" DK asked. Neela nodded. "I did but my dingo of a sister left me. So i had no choice." I said. He nodded. "I'll be right back,Emma." Neela said. I nodded. "Quite a protective sister you have there." DK said. I nodded. "Yeah. I honestly don't know why she's like this." I said. He nodded. I looked over and saw Neela whisper something into Han's ear. Han's face that was smiling fell into a frown. He looked over at DK and I. He didn't look too happy.

Han excused himself from the girls and walked over to me and DK. "Han,i see you met a new friend." DK said. Han wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. "Yeah. She's not only my friend." Han said kissing my cheek. I gasped. Han cursed under his breath. "Obviously she's not your girl." DK said. "No,i'm not." I said pulling away from him. Han glared at DK. There is some serious bad blood between these two. "Let's settle this with a race." DK said. Han growled. "What ever makes you happy." He hissed. "What is the price your asking?" DK asked.

"You name it." Han said. "Fine. I get Emma. If you win i'll leave her alone." DK said. Han looked in between me and DK. Neela whispered something in Han's ear. "Emma's of limits." Han said. "You said to name it. I did. Deal or no deal?" DK replied. Han looked at Neela. Then to me. Then to DK. Then back to me. He sighed. "Fine." Han growled. Why did he care if DK wanted me? I was so confused. I looked at Neela. She sighed and grabbed my arm. "Why does it matter to him?" I asked. "Can't you just trust me." Neela said. "But it's the only guy that has taken intreset in me." I said. "That's not true." Neela said.

I gave her a 'whatever' look. "Han obviously cares." She said. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. But he is a player. I'm not some girl who can be played,Neela." I said. A couple walked up to them. "Neela,is this your sister?" The girl asked. Must be Lina. "Yeah. I'm Emma. Your uh Lina right?" I replied. She nodded. "This must be Benny." I said. "Yes. I am." He said. I smiled. "Come watch the race with us." Lina said. I nodded and followed the couple. Then,Neela,and Sean followed behind me. I felt very out of place.

I stood in the crowd with them. Han pulled up to the line first. Then,DK. I looked Han seemed a bit more tense. DK had a care-free expression. DK turned his head and saw me. He winked at me. I blushed a bit then turned away. Lina frowned and Benny narrowed his eyes at him. "Why do you guys hate DK so much?" I asked. Lina and Benny looked at each other then at Neela and Sean. They sighed. "DK is not a good guy,Emma." Neela said. "You're wrong." i said.

I snuck a glance at DK. Han was staring at me. He saw my expression. His expression showed worry and confusion. I turned my head. "But he can't be all bad. I mean he's os nice to me." I said. "You will see in time." Lina said. "I fell under his charm too." Neela said. I sighed. They are wrong i know it. _Listen to them. You could get very hurt. Han is better. _Oh no. I'm not intrested in Han. Han's a player. _Don't judge him right away. You know he hottt! _Shut up!

I pulled myself away from my mental battle. I noticed another japnese guy step in the center. He was quite skinny. He pointed to a girl. "Ready." She said. Then he pointed to the second girl. "Set." The other one said. He walked in between the two cars. "Go!" He yelled throuwing his arms infront of him. DK was in the lead. I smiled a bit. Neela saw it and frowned. She mouthed 'Don't fall for his charm. You'll get hurt'. _Listen to her! _Shut up no one asked you.

Lina and Neela moved me towards the elevator pushing me in. Sean,Twinkie,and Benny followed. We all packed into the elevator and it went shooting up. We watched the race on Twinkie's phone. They were turning around a corner and Han was now in the lead. I bit my fingers nervously. I really wanted to get to know DK better. The elevator stopped. Everyone walked to the other side. I stood inbetween Neela,and Lina. I saw a guy with dyed hair look at me. He smiled at me. I waved. He walked over. Neela,and Lina tensed. The guys pulled us behind them. "Back of Morimoto." Twinkie said. Morimoto smirked. "I just wanted to meet the new girl."He said innocnetly.

I pushed threw. "Emma." I stated. "Morimoto,DK was right you are pretty." He said. I blushed. Neela rolled here eyes and held me behind her. "Get away from her." She said venomusly. Engines sounded up the tunnel. Morimoto walked back over to his side. The car that won was Han's. I mentally screamed. No no no no no. _Yes,now you can have Han! _No i don't want Han.

_Yes you do. _I growled. Han panted and walked over to us. Sean and Twinkie high fived Han. Benny checked on the car. Han turned his attention to me. "Promise me you won't go near DK." Han said. "I promise nothing." I said. He sighed obviously annyoed. "Please, dont fall under his charm like everyone else." Han said. "Why do you care?" I sighed. Before he answered DK's car showed up. "You cut me off." He said. "No rule says i can't." Han said. "I got an idea." I piped in.

**A/N: Uh oh! ;) Cliffhanger!**


	3. Chapter 3:Drifting part 2

Drifting part 2:

"I have an idea." I piped in. Everyone's eyes were on me. "I'll race Han." I said. Eveyone gasped. "I'm not racing agaisnt a girl." He said. I growled. "I'm not some flimsy girly girl." I said. "Emma,are you sure about this?" Neela asked. "Yes." I said. "The deal. If you win i'll stay away from DK. If i win you buzz off." I said. Han frowned. "Deal?" I asked holding a hand out. He looks at the hand and then to me. He grasps my hand with his. "Deal." He states. I smirk.

"Neela,i'm going to need your car." I said. She tossed me the keys. I caught them. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded and hoped in his car. I hopped in Neela's. We drove to the line. The smirk was still planted on my face. DK whispered something in Han's ear. Han glared at him. If looks could kill. He'd be long same guy walked infront of us. He pointed to the girl. "Ready." She said. Then he pointed to another one. "Set." She said. He stepped in between the cars. "Go!" He yelled.

I teared out of there. I pulled the throttle and slung in the right direction. Han was on my six. I sped up to 145. I smiled at how fast i was going. I again pulled the throttle and zipped the right direction. Han sped up and was right beside me. I stared straight ahead. I turned sharply and circled the corner. He was back behind me. I was going to beat him. He can't tell me what to do. He's not my father. I sped up even more by now i was at 195. I let out a thrilled scream and Han had obviously saw me cause he had a smirk on his face. He passed me. I frowned and narrowed my eyes. I sped up even more. Time for some extra power. I flipped a button and it shot forward ahead of Han.

I looked in the rearview mirror. He looked shocked but i saw him press a button. I cut in front of him. He smirked and glared at me. I returned it and sped up. I turned. By that time i saw a car coming. I quickly zipped though. I looked back Han made it too. He had a worried expression. I zipped up the tunnel and zipped into the center. Everyone was cheering.

I stepped out and threw Neela the keys. She nodded in approval. "Nice job." Lina praised. I smiled. "Thanks." I said. I looked behind me and Han pulled up right next to me. He hopped out. "Nice racing." He said. "Not so bad yourself." I said. He smirked. "So, you won. I guess i'll buzz off." He said. I smirked. "I don't really care anymore. That was fun." I said. He smirked. "You played me." He said. I laughed. "Never play the player." I said. He smirked.

"I've never been so proud." Neela said fake wiping a tear away. I laughed. "Nice drifting." A voice said behind me. I turned it was DK. "Thanks." I said. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Han staring at me. I sighed. "Neela,i'm hungry. Let's go." I said. I turned and walked to Neela's car. She plopped in beside me. She sped out of there. "What was that?" She asked. "Nothing. I just was hungry." I said. Neela didn't believe me but she let it slide.

Later after all this Neela and I drove back to the garage with food. We decided to get good for everyone else. Han was hiding in his room. Sean and Twinkie were at the table. I sighed. "I'll tell Han." I said. I walked up to his room and just as i'm about to knock. The door opens. So i'm standing there akwardly with my hand in the air. I quickly pull it back down. "Um,the food is here." I said sheepishly. He smiled. "Follow me." He said. I nodded. He lead me to a secret part of the garage. I looked. I was at loss for words. He pointed to the little red viper. I gasped. It was a convertible. "What the heck?" I asked. He smiled.

"I made it." He said. Why? "Why would you do that?" I asked. He shrugged. I grabbed him by the waist and hugged him. He tensed up but then relaxed and hugged back. I could smell his cologne. It smelled so good. I can't even tell you how good it smells. I pulled away and walked with him back downstairs. I realized something. He wasn't just a player. It was one of the masks he puts on. He generally cares for people. He cares for Sean. He cares for Twinkie. He cares for Neela. He even cares for me. Which i still don't know why. Why does he care about me? I'm basically a stranger. At the race I got a bad feeling when i saw DK with Han. Something is wrong with those two. I'm going to find out what.

**A/N: Soaking the matched in kerosine**


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations with Han

Chapter 4:

The next day Neela,Sean,Twinkie,Lina,Benny and I were sitting on the couches at Han's. "I'm so bored." I said. "What do you want to do?" Neela asked. "We could go to the fair." Lina said. I never really like fairs or carnivals. Since that incident. Neela saw my expression. "Us girls can go shopping." Neela said. I smiled at her. "I like that idea." I said. Lina agreed. "We will go around 2." Neela said. I nodded. "I'm going to go look around the garage." I said. Neela and Lina smirked. "Why?" Neela asked.

"I want to look at the cars." I said. Neela laughed. I walked down the the garage. I saw a motorcycle. It was amazing. I can't believe Han made all these. _Another reason you like him. _I don't like him. _Yes you do. _I sighed. "What's wrong?" A voice asked. I whipped around and came face to face with Han. "Nothing. Just thinking." I said. He nodded. "You have some cool cars. How do you have time to make them?" I replied. He shrugged. "Well,i use to make cars for DK. But we uh had an argument. I quit that life and i still make cars but not for DK." He said. I nodded. "Why are you guys so worried with me hanging around DK?" I asked.

"Well,he's not the guy everyone thinks he is. He trys to trick everyone into believing he is this amazing guy." He said. I nodded. "I've known people like that." I said. "Your going shopping with Neela and Lina today." Han said. I smiled. "Yeah. I got bored and needed to do something." I said. He nodded. "So,do you want to go for a ride?" He asked. I looked at my beaded watch and it read: _1:00 P.M. _I sighed. "I have to be back in 45 minutes." I said. He smirked. "Don't worry i will have you back soon." He said. I nodded. I sighed and hopped into Han's car. Han hopped into the driver's side.

I caught Neela's eye as he was pulling out of the garage. She was smirking. I looked at the speed. We were going 190 already. My mouth dropped open. I turned my head. Han was smirking. "So,tell me Emma. How long have you been into cars?" He asked breaking the silence. "Well, since i was 10." I said. I giggled at the memory. "What?" He asked. "Well,when Neela and I were little we would go out into a field and we would race wit go carts. Neela was about 12 and i was 10." I said. He nodded. "Why did Neela move away?" He asked.

"Well,she moved away when mom died. Mom's death hit her pretty hard. I wanted to stay with Dad. He needed someone. But after not having Neela i..." I trailed off. "You what?" He asked. "I just felt so alone. After Neela left,my Dad started drinking and smoking. Everytime i came home from school. He would..." I trailed off again. "What?" Han asked. I sighed. I pulled my sleeves of my shirt up. Revealing slashes across my arms. "I didn't cut." I said.

Han's mouth fell open. He was horrified. "You father did this to you!" He shouted. I winced. I nodded. "I'm sorry." He said in a softer tone. "It didn't stop at my arms though." I said. He looked over me. "Where?" He asked. "My stomach,little ones on my forehead." I said. Then lifted my pants. "Down my leg." I said. He look angry. "Why didn't you leave?" He asked. I didn't answer. He pulled over and parked. He turned me towards him. "Why didn't you leave?" He asked again softer. "He swore if i left he'd track down Neela and kill her." I said. He frowned. "What happened?" He asked.

I sighed. "After those years of drinking,and smoking my dad sent me away here. This is my actual first time of freedom." I said. He frowned. He pulled me into his chest. My breath hitched. "I'm so sorry,Emma." He muttered into my hair. I sobbed quietly. He pulled me away from him. He saw the tears slid down my face. He stopped at my lips. He just stared at them. I cleared my throat. He tore his eyes away from his mouth. "Thanks." I said sheepish and turn away to stare out the window. Han starts driving back to the garage. I look at my watch it reads: _1:30. _"Han,it's 1:30" I said, He nods. "Hold on to the seat." He said. I roll my eyes.

He pushes buttons and we spring forward. I let out a bit of a thrilled squeal. He laughs. He shoots into the garage. I look at my watch again. It is 1:45 on the dot. I smirk. "Nice driving." I said and hop out. I walk up to the couches. Neela,Lina,Sean,and Benny are still sitting there. "You guys haven't moved an inch since i left." I said. "Where'd you go?" Sean asked. Han appeared beside me. "With me." He said. Sean smirked. Han sighed and sat down with them. I walked over to the only seat available which is by Han. I sigh and sit down.

"So,did you have an exciting ride?" Neela asked. "I guess so." I said remembering what we had been talking about. I frowned. They all saw my expression changed. Han rubbed my back. I turned to him. He gave me a 'It'll be ok' look. I smiled at him and turned away. Neela smirked. "Hey,Ems,let's go." She said. I nodded. Lina stood up when i did. "Bye,guys." I said. "Try not to miss us to much." Neela said. Lina just walked to the car. Neela hopped into the driver's seat. Lina hopped in the back,and I sat beside Neela.

Neela tore out of the garage. "Ok,what happened between you and Han?" Neela asked "Nothing." I said. "What was that look he gave you?" She asked. "Nothing. We just talked about stuff." I said. "About what?" She asked. I sighed. "Fine. We talked about my life before i left." i said. Neela looked at me. I explained everything that happened. "Dad abused you!" Neela yelled. "That's exactly how Han reacted." I said. "I should never had left. I'm so sorry,Emma." Neela said.

"It's not your fault." I said. "I can't believe he threatned to kill me if you left." She said. I sighed. "I lied." I said. "Dad didn't send me here. I ran away." I said. "Really." She said. I nodded. "Dad could come and hurt you." I said. "Sean,Twinkie,and Han won't let that happen." She said. "He could take me back. I can't handle four years of his torture,Neela." I said. "He won't get you back. Han sure as heck won't let him." She said. "Why would Han care?" I asked. "Because he is falling for you." She said. I bursted out laughing.

"That is the craziest thing i've ever heard." I breathed out through the laughter. She gave me an 'I'm serious' look. I quit. "There is no way he has fallen for me. He's a player Neela. I'm not going to let him play me." I said. She sighed. "Emma,that player-boy act. is just that an act. He's actually not a player. He just does it so DK won't know if he falls or not." Neela said. "Yeah right. He seems to enjoy the act." I said. She sighed. "Don't judge him straight away." She said. I sighed. "Even if he did like me. It could never happen between us. Not that i want it to." I said. She scoffed. "And why is that?" Neela asked.

"I'm to far gone for a relationship,Neela." I said. She sighs. "No one is to far gone for that,Emma." She said. "She's right you know." Lina said. "I thought i was too. But then came Sean." She said. "Yeah,Neels, your gorgeous. I'm just the little sister who didn't get that." I said. Both Lina and Neela gasped. "You are crazy." Neela said. "That's it i'm calling reinforcements." Lina said she dialed a number. She put it on speaker. Han's voice filled it. I gasped. "Hey,Han." She said. _Hey,Lina. Is something wrong? _"No. We just need a bit of help for Emma." Lina said. _What's wrong? _His voice was laced with worry.

Neela smirked. I mouthed 'Shut up.' She smiled. "Han,she hates herself." She said. _What? Why? _I frowned. "Because they keep questioning me." I said. _Hey,Emma. And about what? _"Emma thinks she's ugly." Neela said. Han's breath was the only thing there. _Give Emma the phone. _Lina handed me the phone.

_Phone conversation_

_E:Hello?_

_H: Why do you think your ugly?_

_E: Cause no ones ever like me. And because of dad._

_H: Your dad was an idiot. Don't ever listen to him. I'm going to say something. Please listen._

_E: Ok?_

_H: You aren't just pretty your gorgeous. You no why._

_E:Why?_

_H: Because most girls i've known just want to be around for the guys. But your different._

_E: How am i any different? I hang around the cars._

_H: Yeah but you don't flirt to get there. You are so beautiful inside and out. Don't ever say your ugly. If you do i will take away your car._

_E: What makes you think i don't flirt? What are you my mother? You can't take away my car._

_H: *laughs* Who've you flirted with? No thank gosh i'm not. Yes i can. I made it and i can._

_E: Er i've flirted in the past. So what if you made it. I'll steal it in the middle of the night._

_H: *laughs again* Yeah right. See you at the club,Emma._

_E:Alright. Bye._

I hang up the phone. Neela and Lina were giving me a 'details now' kind of look. I sighed. This was going to be a long drive and a long shopping trip.

**A/N: Haha! Aw,Han has a sweet side. Thanks for the review. :) **


	5. Chapter 5:New look,and Dad?

Chapter 5

After the shopping trip Neela and Lina kept talking about the phone conversation. Oh and how much he has feelings for me. I am gonna kill them both. and Lina are picking clothes out for me. I sigh. They picked out a red dress that comes about 2 inches below my butt. It has thins straps. It covers my chest. They pull out black 6-inch heels. They force me into it. I look in the mirror. They smile. They grab their make-up box and hair straightener.

_Great! _I thought sarcastically. "So,your mission is to make me look like a tramp." I said. "No to make you look hotter than you are." Neela said. They finish. I sigh and look in the mirror. I have smokey eyeshadow on with a bit of gold shimmers on mixed in,they smoothed the fondation and stuff very well. They put red shimery lipstick on. Then,they put on mascara. My hair was straight with my bangs braided and hanging down the sides of my face. Neela and Lina said things like 'So sexy' and 'If i were a guy i'd be all over you right now.' I giggled a bit.

"So, um,what now?" I asked. "Lets show you off to Sean,Twinkie,and Benny." Neela said. _What about Han? _I thought. "What about Han?" Lina asked. "He needs to wait till later." Neela said. Lina smirked. I sighed and plopped down on the bed. "I'll be right back." Neela said. Lina sat beside me. "Do i really look good?" I asked. "Emma,you are the sexiest girl here." Lina said. I smiled. On cue,Neela walked in with Sean,Twinkie,and Benny.

Lina stood me up and made a signal for me to turn. I did so. Twinkie's eyes were glued onto me. He looked frozen. Sean nodded in approvement. Benny did the same. "You look amazing." Benny said. "Agreed." Sean and Twinkie said. "So,the trick is to keep Han away from Emma until the club." Neela said. Sean nodded. "I've got that undercontrol." Sean said. "Twinkie,go help Sean." Lina said. The two walked out and closed the door.

"Now,Emma. Stay put." Neela said. "Why does it matter if Han sees me or not?" I asked. "Just trust us."Lina said. I sigh and cross my arms over my chest. "Fine." I said. Neela left. Lina stayed with me. "Benny,go." She said. "Don't worry,it will be worth it." Lina said to me. I sighed. "What is Neela up to?" I asked. "I really don't know." Lina said. I sighed.

Two hours later was walking out of the room. Neela and Lina were waiting downstairs. "Ready?" They asked. I nodded. "The guys left an hour ago." Lina said. "Lets go." I said. We hopped into Lina's car. I sat in the back and Neela sat beside Lina. Lina floored it out of the garage and headed towards the club. She sped up to 195. She whipped around and waited for the man to open the gate. When he did she shot through the gate and parked.

Lina hopped out first,then,Neela. Neela lifted the seat and helped me out. I got out and stood next to the car. "Are you ready?" Neela asked. I nodded. She hooked her arm around one of mine and Lina did the same on my other side. We walked towards the cars. Sean saw us and waved us over. He was standing with Twinkie on his right side,Benny on his left. "Hey." We greeted. They greeted back. "Where's Han?" Neela asked. "He and DK went outside to talk." Sean said. "Dk and Han together." Lina said. Sean nodded.

"Here watch Emma. Lina stay with Emma." Neela said. I sat on the hood of Sean's car with Lina. About ten minutes later. Neela,DK,and Han came back. DK walked over to his car and stood with some girls. Neela and Han walked over to us. "Everything ok?" I hear Sean asked. "Yeah. Nothing i can't handel." Han said then looked at me. He didn't just look he stared at me. Neela had left Han and was standing beside Sean. She whispered something into his ear. He smirked and nodded,

Twinkie cleared his throat. Han tore his eyes away from me and looked a Twinkie. I stood up and walked over to a cooler. I sighed and grabbed a soda. I don't drink. "You look great tonight." A voice said behind me. I turned and saw DK standing there. "Thanks." I said. "Your the only guy who seems to notice." I said. "I find that hard to believe." DK said. "Well,believe it." I said. A song started playing. "Do you want to dance?" He asked. I sighed. "Sure." I said. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor.

He place his hands around my waist and i drapped my arms over his shoulder. We just swayed to the music. He pulled me closer to him. My head rested on his shoulder. I looked over at the rest of the gang. Han was glaring at DK. Neela and Lina were staring at me and whispering. Sean,Twinkie,and Benny were talking. DK took my hand and spun me around. I smiled up at him. "I didn't know you could dance." I said. He smiled. "I didn't either." He said. I laughed.

The music stopped and we pulled away. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." He said. He walked away and stood by his car. I walked back to the gang. "Hey." I greeted. They greeted back. "Dancing with DK,eh?" Neela said. I nodded. "He's suprisingly good." I said. "What line did he use on you?" Neela asked. "I don't know if there was a line." I said. "Let me guess it was the 'You look great tonight' followed by 'i didn't know either'." Neela said. I gave her a 'how'd you know' look. "He used the line on me too." She said. I frowned. I sighed. "He's the only one who noticed me." I said. I saw out of the corner of my eye Han. He was frowning.

Neela and Lina gasped. Neela grabbed my arm and Lina followed. We were ind corner. "You seriously didn't notice when Han stared at you." Neela said. "People always stare at me." I said. "This stare meant 'Wow,she looks good'." Neela said. I rolled my eyes. "Look,there is no freakin way Han has feelings for me." I said. Neela and Lina shook there heads. I pulled out of their grip and walked away. I sat on the other side of the gang next to Twinkie. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I'm fine." I said. I stared at the ground until someone walked up to me.

"Well,well,well,look what we have here." The person said. She looked up from the ground. "Dad?" She asked.

**A/N: Cliffhanger... Uh oh! Her dad's here. O.o**


	6. Chapter 6: Accident

Chapter 6:

I lift my head up to meet the man's eyes. "Dad?" I ask. He grins evilly. "I told you i'd find you if you ever lift. Wasn't there something else i said if you ran off?" He replied. He reached out to grab me. But a hand snatched him away. "What is your problem?" Han asked. "This is my problem." Dad said to me. Neela walked over. "What's going on-" She started but noticed the guy. "Dad?" She asked. "Neela it's been to long. As for you." He said turning to me. I winced at the words. "I told you i'd kill her if you ran off." He said. He walked forward and was about to grab the back of my hair.

Han turned him away from me. "Who is this,Emma?" Dad asked. "Han. He's a uh.." I trailed off. "Friend." Han finsihed. "You truly are a stupid girl." Dad said. I sighed. "I know dad." I said. Han frowned. "She's not stupid." Han said. "She is for falling for you." Dad said. I gasped. "I haven't fallen for him." I said. Dad turned around and punched me square in the face. Han snapped and punched my dad. My dad pulled out a gun and pointed it at Han. "No!" I yelled. I I slapped his hand and he pulled the trigger. It was sent into my gut. I winced in pain. I fell to the ground.

Neela's eyes widened and bent down next to me. "Finally,i don't have to worry anymore." Dad said. Han's eyes flickered from me to my dad. Han punched him repeatedly. Sean and Twinkie had to pull Han away from my dad. My dad scrambled up and ran off. I laid there gasping for air. "Emma,stay with me." Neela said. My eyes started fluttering closed. I felt arms pick me off the ground. I was slid in a seat but i couldn't open my eyes. "Stay with me,Emma." A voice said. It sounded like Han. "You can't leave me. Not now. Not ever." He sang. I felt the car start driving. But i still was in someone's lap.

Han's POV: (changing it up)

When i saw Emma lying on the ground. It broke me. Normally that doesn't happen. But she's different. I saw Neela had bent down. I snapped and punched her father several times until Twinkie and Sean pulled me off. Neela was telling Emma to not leave her. Emma's eyes fluttered closed. I frowned and slipped my arms under her and carried her bridal style.

Neela stood up and ran to the car. She opened the door and i slid in with Emma. I laid Emma across the seat. She was still laying on me a bit. "Stay with me,Emma." I said. She didn't respond. "You can't leave me. Not now. Not ever." I said. Still nothing. Neela slipped into the seat in the front beside Lina. Lina floored it out of the club and drove to the hospital. I sat there with Emma in her arms. I did have feelings for her. I know i did. But when her father said she had fallen for me. She seemed a bit scared. Might have been due to her father.

I saw something else. It was embarresament. "Han stop thinking so much." A voice said. I snapped my head up and saw Neela. "Sorry." I said. "We're here." She said. I noticed the seat was lifted up. I got out with Emma in my hands and ran to the hospital. "Help!" I shouted. Nurses and Doctors got a stretcher. "What happened?" A doctor asked. "She was shot." I said. They quickly took her off. I couldn't handle it anymore i had to punch something. I punched the wall hard. I heard a crack in my hand followed by a scream of pain.

I cradled my hand. "Han,are you ok?" Neela asked. "I punched the wall. I think i broke my hand." I said. She sighed. "Nurse,we might need an x-ray for my friend here." I said. She nodded and took me to the room. I sat in a chair. She put a apron thing on me and x-rayed my hand. She told me it was broken. I sighed. She quickly got a cast and put it on me. _Great not only the girl you love is in the hospital but you broke your hand. _I didn't say i loved her. _But you do. _No,i said i had feelings for her. _Which means you love her. _I sighed and walked out.

Neela was sitting in a chair. "Well?" She asked. "It's broken." I said. "Han,she'll be alright." She said. I sighed. "How do we know?" I asked. "I just know. She's a fighter. She'll be fine." She said. I sighed and nodded. She's right she is a fighter. I sit down next to Neela. About ten minutes i fall asleep.

A while later i feel someone shaking me. I open my eyes and Neela is shaking me. "Your awake. The doctor said she's fine and she can go home tomorrow morning." Neela said. I jumped up. "Can we see her?" I asked. She nodded. "What room?" I asked. "302." She said. Without another word i sprinted down the halls. I finally found her room. I turned the knob and walked in.

There she was laying in be with her carmel color hair laying across the pillow,her white skin is paler,her arms have IV's in them and her blue eyes are closed. I slowly sit down beside her. I grasp her hand in mine. She twitched a bit. I sighed. How can someone do this to there child? Her eyes open and my brown eyes meet her blue ones. "Emma?" I said breathlessly.

She smiles at me. "Han,where am i?" She asked. "Your in the hospital." I said. She sighed. "Because of my dad." She said. I nodded. "I'm sorry i ruined your night." She said. I sighed. "It's not your fault. Don't apologize." I said. She smiled sadly. I smiled and kiss her forehead. I pull away and i see a bright red face. I smile to myself. "When can i go back to your place?" I asked. "Tomorrow morning." I said. She nodded. My eyes look all over her face. I stare at her perfectly pink lips. "Han,are you ok?" She asked. I snap away from her mouth. "Yeah." I said. _Kiss her you idiot. _No i can't she just woke up. _Her lips are right there. She's practically asking you to. _No! I can't i would be taking advantage of her. I glance at her lips again. _Do it. _

I start to lean in. _That's it. A little more. _I lean in closer. "What are you doing?" She asked. I pull back. "Nothing." _You gutless wimp. _"Where you about to kiss me?" She asked. _Say yes. _"I uh no." I said. _Stop being an idiot. _She let her mouth turn down into a frown a bit. Did she want me to kiss her? _Yes. She did. I told you so. _She sighed. "Did Neela come with you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Can you ask her to come in?" She asked. I nodded. "Do you want me to stay?" I asked. She shook her head. I nodded again and walked out. "Neela,Emma wants to see you." I said. Neela stands up and enters the room.

**A/N: He almost kissed her. Eeep! It will come later. **


	7. Chapter 7: She admits it

Chapter 7:

Han was about to kiss me. I should have let him. Yes i have feelings for him. But i uh it's complicated. I asked him to get Neela. A few seconds she came walking in. "Hey,Chipmunk." She greeted. I smiled at her. "Hey,Dingo." I said. She smiled too. "I have to tell you something." I said. She sat next to me. "I uh um i l-l-l-like H-H-Han." I stammered. Neela's eye widened. "What!" She exclaimed. I blushed and shushed her. "How long have you liked him?" She asked. "Yesturday." I said. "When you and Han went for the ride." She said. I nodded.

"He listened to me Neela. Normally guys don't do that. But he's different." I said. She smiled. "Have you told him?" She asked. I shook my head. "He tried to kiss me."I said. "Really!" She exclaimed. I nodded and shushed her again. Han came running in. "Everything alright?" He asked. We nodded and he sighed in relief. He walked back out. "He likes you too." She said. "I hope he's not going to play me." I said. "He won't. He's to whipped." She said. I laughed. "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." She said. I nodded and laid down. She sighed and walked out.

I pulled a cover over me and laid there waiting for sleep to take over. But it never did. I tried everything to get to sleep but i couldn't. I saw someone sitting in a chair across the room. "Hello?" I whispered. The person walked over to the light. "Han?" I said. He nodded. "You scared me." I said. "I'm sorry." He said. I shrugged and tried to get to sleep. "Can't sleep." He said. I sighed. "Yeah." I said. He frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. I'm just not tired." I said. He sighed. I got a slight shiver which Han noticed. He walked over to another chair and picked up another blanket. He drapped it over her and sat down beside the bed.

"Thanks,Han." She said. He smiled warmly at her. "Anytime." He said. I smiled back. Should i tell him? Should i keep it to myself? What should i do? "Stop thinking so hard. You'll get a headache." He said. I nodded and laid back down. "What's wrong?" Han asked. "Just thinking about different things.

"Like what?" He asked. Should i tell him? "Nothing." I asked. He sighed. "Alright. But when you want to talk i'm here." He said. I nodded and he smiled. One of my pesky pieces of hair fell into my hair. Han reached up and moved it out of the way. His touch grazing across my cheek makes my skin crawl. I look at my arms. I have goosebumps. I feel my cheeks heating up. He smiled and pulls away from me. "Han,can you sing to me?" She asked. He thought for a moment. He sighed. He started singing some Japense lulliby. I didn't know what he was saying but immediately i felt sleep over take me. The last thing i remember was Han singing and then darkness.

**A/N: Eeeeppppp! Haemma feels! Emma likes Han. Emma likes Han. Suppose to have come out yesturday. I don't know if it's true or not. I want to see it sooo bad! I watched the trailer and boy does it look good.**


	8. Chapter 8:Fights and Kisses

Chapter 8:

Well,today is the day i go back to Han's. Han hasn't left my side since the incident. I keep telling him i'm fine and he can get some rest. But does he listen. No. Han,Neela,Sean,and I are walking out of the Hospital. Finally outside. "Freedom!" I exclaim. Neela and Sean laugh. Han just stands there. I'm smiling like mad. Then i look at Han. "Han,why are you frowning?" I asked. He shrugs. "Stop shrugging. It's annoying." I said. He smirks. I sigh and start walking away.

I hear rapid footsteps trying to catch up with me. Neela,Sean,and Han catch up to me finally. Neela opened the car door and lifted the seat up. I slid into the back which Han slid in right after me. I roll my eyes and stare out the window. Sean gets in the driver's seat and Neela sits in front of me. I frown and keep staring out the window. I try to tune everything out. Then i hear someone calling my name. I turn and see Han. "What?" I asked.

"You zoned out." He said. I sighed and nodded. I set and stared at the seat infront of me. Awkward silence sounded around the car. "So,how about we stop for some McDonalds?" Sean asked. We agreed and then silence. Han leaned over to my ear his lips brushing them. My breath hitched. "Is something wrong,Emma?" He whispered. A shiver went down my spine when his hot breath his the base of my neck. When his lips touched my ear a shock went though my body.

I whip my head around to look at him. His nose almost touching mine. He scoots away. I frown inwardly. "Nothings wrong,Han." I said. I caught Neela's eye and she saw the whole thing. She smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window again. Sean pulled into the Mickey D's parking lot. He drove to the drive threw. He ordered for everyone. Then we drove through.

When we pulled up there was a girl with her top buttons a black mini skirt and was wearing to much make-up was at the window. She started flirting with Sean. I tried to stifle a laugh. I failed miserably. Neela shot me a death glare. I laughed even more. Laughter sounded next to me. Han was laughing. I smiled. He has a beautiful laugh. Then the girl turned her attention to Han. She started flirting with him. I frown at this. I start glaring at the girl.

She shoots me a death glare. I growl at her. Then,Han starts flirting back. I leaned back with my mouth hanging open. She hands us our food and slips her number to Han. I frown and cross my arms over my chest. I stare out the drivers seat window. I look in the rearveiw mirror to see Neela giving me a sympathetic look. I frown and look at my hands. I glare down at them. I then start to feel warm liquid on my face. I'm crying. I'm such a weakling. The car stopped. We all hopped out. I almost tripped out of the car i would have if arms didn't catch me. I turned and there stood Han. I frown and pull away from him. He looks at me in confusion. He watches the tears travle down my face.

"What's wrong,Emma?" He asked. "Like it really matters to you." I said and rush up the stairs to my room. I hear Han call after me and he ran after me. He grabbed my forearm and pulled me back. He spun me around. "Emma,what did i do?" He asked. "Why shouldn't i be surprised. You're a player. So you think you can toy with my emotions. You may be the player but i'm not the one whose going to be played." I spat with venom in my voice. I pull away from him. I look in his eyes i see them full of hurt and confusion. "I don't understand." He said. "I wouldn't expect you to." I said and ran to my room. He ran after me but i slammed the door in his face.

I collapse on my bed and sob. I don't care who hears. That jerk is nothing but a player. That's all he will ever be. I cry harder. I hear the bedroom door open. In walks Neela and Lina. "Are you alright?" They asked. "No. I told you Neela. He's a player. He'll never change. No matter how much i want him to. I can't believe i let my self fall under his charm." I vented. Neela wrapped her arms around me. "It's alright,Emma. Maybe if you tell him how you feel then-" Neela started. "No, i can't Neela. He lives the player-boy life. I can't be apart of that." I said.

"But Emma. I've seen the way Han looks at you. He never looks at anyone like that." Lina said. I shoot her a confused look. "He loves you Emma." Lina said. I shook my head. "Sure then he loves women on the side also. I'm not going to be one of his one night stands,Lina." I said. She sighed. Neela and Lina stood up. "We are going to get out of here and do something." Neela said. I sighed. Lina threw me a navy blue cocktail dress with black lace sleeves,with sliver heels. I put it on and did my make up real quick. I sighed and put my hair into a high ponytail. Letting a few strands of hair fall down my cheek.

I walk to the door to find Neela and Lina sitting on the couch. "Ready?" They asked. I nodded. Neela looped her arm around my right one and Lina looped her arm around my left one. We walked downstairs to see Han,Sean,Twinkie,and Benny talking. When they got down there all eyes were on them. "You look great,Emma." Sean and Benny said. Twinkie nodded in approval. Han's eyes lingered on me. He looked like he was checking me out. I frowned at him and turned to Neela. "I know your goin to hate me but your going to hang out with Han" Neela said. I frowned. "I'm not going." I said turning around to walk to the room.

A hand spun me around. I came face to face with Han. "Emma,come with me." He said. I frown. "No." I said. Han frowned. "Why not?" He asked. Everyone had left by that time. "Why should i? So i can watch you flirt with everyone. Han you can't just toy with my emotions. You egotistacal-" I started but was cut off by something on my lips. My eyes widened Han was kissing me. I slowly melted in to the kiss. I could feel his smirk between my lips. I frowned. He wrapped his arms arouny my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lent me on one of his cars and was kissing me deeply.

I was kissing him back with every ounce of me. I am beginning to feel dizzy. He pulls away and is breathing heavy. I am breathing hard too. He smiles at me softly. "I wasn't trying to toy with you,Emma. I'm so sorry. I love you." He said. I gasped. "You love me?" I asked. I haven't heard those words in years. He nodded. "I love you too Han." I said. He smiles and crashes his lips on mine again. This feels so so right. I smiled and kissed him back. Feeling his lips on mine sent sparks everywhere. It even felt like they were shooting out of my toes. He bit my lip softly asking for entrance. At first i don't let him. His lips turn into a frown. "Don't be stubborn." He whined. Yes he actually whined.

He bit my lip a bit more and this time i granted him entrance. I feel his arms lower and he picks me up. He sits me on a car and kisses me passionatley. I smile and pull away. I pull away and has a small frown. "So,um,what now?" I asked. He shrugged. "Be my girlfriend?" He asked. I pretend to think about it. I stare at him. He seems to be squirming for an answer.

"Alright." I said. He sighs in relief. He pulls me closer by the hips and kisses me again. I giggle and kiss him back. He smiles and slips his arms around my waist and i slip my arms around his neck. I then here wolf whistles and cat calls come from the stairs. We pull away and see Sean,Twinkie,and Benny did it. Neela,and Lina are smirking at me and they both mouthed 'I told you so'. I giggled and stood up. But as i did Han wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me back. He pulled me onto his lap and we sat there. "You couldn't have just asked for me to stay?" I asked. He smiled. I sighed. "Shall we go out and celebrate?" Twinkie asked. We all agreed and we raced to the club. Let's do this.

**A/N: Aww! Finally!**


	9. Author's note

Hey everyone. I won't be writing for a while. I have PSAT and i'm failing three subjects so i need to focus on school for a bit. I'll be back at least two weeks. Thanks so much for the reviews and support. I'll be back. :)


	10. Chapter 9:New DK

**A/N: I'm back! :) So let's get this party started. :P**

Chapter 9:

Han and I rode to the club together. He set me on his lap driving through the streets of Tokyo. He kissed me and continued to drive. I pulled away. "You're suppose to be driving." I said. "I'm managing." Han said. I laughed. We pulled up into the club and got out. Han wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his side. We sat on the hood of his car. Han kissed my cheek. Probably letting everyone know i was taken. I smiled at him and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

Sean,Neela,Lina,and Benny were standing beside us sitting on there cars. "Hey,Han,want to race?" A familar voice asked. We all turned and found DK standing there. Han glanced at me. I gave him an approving nod. "Will you start us off?" Han asked. I smiled and nodded. "Let's race." DK said. Han nodded and hopped into his car. He drove to the starting line. DK pulled up beside him. The two cowgirls moved to the side. I stepped infront of the cars. I smiled at Han and pointed to the first cowgirl. "Ready." She said. I stepped closer to inbetween the cars. I pointed to the next cowgirl. "Set." She said. I was inbetween the cars. "Good Luck,babe." I said to Han. "Go!" I yelled. DK and Han teared out of there.

Han and DK pulled their e-brakes at the same time and round the corner with ease. I saw Han wink at me as they rounded the corner. I always melt like jelly when he does that. I walked over to Sean,Neela,Lina,and Benny. "Let's go." I said. I yanked Neela and Lina's hands and pulled them towards the elevator. Sean,and Benny followed in usion. "Hey,where's Twink?" I asked. "He'll be here a little later." Neela said. I nodded and we got in the elevator. We got up there and waited in the crowd of people.

I watched most of the race on Neela's phone. Han was in the lead. He was one of the best drifters i knew. I sighed. I can't believe he's mine. "Why are you smiling?" Neela asked. "I can't believe that Han is mine." I said. "I knew you two would work out. I can see it know. You two having little Japnese babies." Neela teased. "Shut up." I hissed. She laughed. "He's not Japanese. He's Korean." I said. She laughed. "Fine Korean babies." She said. I pushed her playfully.

We heard engines coming up the tunnel. Han's car zoomed in first. I smiled wide. He hopped out. He walked over to me. "I won. What do i get from this fair maiden?" He asked. I smiled and crushed my lips to his. He smiled and kissed back. He held one hand on my cheek,and the other arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to him with his arm around my waist to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He is soo perfect. I love him soo much. A person cleared there throat. We pulled away from each other. "Yes." Han said.

"What do you want do winning?" Takashi asked. "Now,i'm the new DK,and i want the 72' Skyline back." He said. He nodded and drove off. "You were amazing,babe." I said. He smiled. "Thanks." He said and crushed his lips on mine again. I smiled. My life is amazing. I don't think it could get any better.

**A/N: Awww! So how'd i do? Fangirl feels. :)**


	11. Chapter 10: First date part 1

Chapter 10: First Date part 1

I'm helping Twinkie and Sean work on a car. It's a Mazda RX-7 it's pink. They are fixing it for one of the girls at the club. "So,where's your boyfriend?" Twinkie asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Probably somewhere around his club." I said. "He ditched you fro the club. That's just wrong." Sean said. I laughed. "Oh well, he's the DK now. He has to keep it up so no one beats him." I said.

"You really understand him,don't you." Sean said. I nodded. "I do. That's why we are so great together." I said. They agreed. My phone started ringing. I sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered. "Hey,babe it's me." Han's voice said. I smiled. "Hey,stranger. Where have you been all day?" I replied. "The club. It's so much work. I'm gonna be a little late getting home." He said. "That's fine. I'll just have Twinkie,Sean,and Neela keep me company." I said. He sighed. "I'll make it up to you." He said. "I know you will." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow,babe." He said. "Alright. Bye,babe." I said. I hung up and walked back over to the car where Twinkie and Sean are.

"Who was that?" Sean asked. "Han. He called to say he would be home late. Also that he'd make it up to me." I said. Twinkie smirked. "We know he will." Sean said smirking as well. "What ever dirty thoughts your thinking. Stop thinking them." I commanded. Twinkie and Sean just kept smirking. "Go work on the car." I said. They laughed and started working on it again. What will Han do to make it up to me?

"Hey,Emma!" Neela shouted. "Hey,Neela." I said. "Do you three want to go see a movie with me?" Neela asked. We nodded. She smiled. "We're going to go see Death Race." Neela said. We agreed. "When is it?" I asked. "Tonight at Midnight." She said. "Alright. Sounds like a plan." Sean said. "Where's Han?" Neela asked. "He's at the club. He won't be back till late." I said. She nodded. "Han said he'd make it up to her."Twinkie said. Neela sighed. "So,stop thinking dirty." Neela said."Sorry,it's in our DNA." Sean said. I laughed. "Some DNA that is." I teased. "Han has it too." Twinkie said.

"Not as bad as you two." I said. Neela laughed. "Come on. Let's do some shopping before the movie." She said. I nodded. She wrapped her arm around mine. We walked to her car. "'I'm driving." I said and grabbed her car keys. "You need you're own car." Neela said. "I know. I want my own." I said. "Maybe Han will make you one. After all your his girl." Neela said. I smiled. "Maybe. But I don't want to ask him to." I said. "Why not?" Neela asked. "Cause that would be wrong." I said. "Not really. I mean you two are dating now. What's his is yours." Neela said. I sighed. I hopped into Neela's car and she hopped into the passenger seat.

"Should I hold on?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled and held on to the seat. I punched the gas metal and tore out of the garage. I raced to the streets of Tokyo. We stopped at the shopping center. "Here we are." She said. I hopped out and tossed her the keys. She caught them and shoved them into her pocket. We walked into a store called 'Rue 21.' **(I don't own Rue 21. I don't even know if Tokyo has it but in this story there is. I love Rue 21.) **Neela walked over to the skirts.

I walked over to the t-shirts. I saw a white shirt with the Eiffel tower on it it had a black lacey back. I got it instantly. I saw a pair of black skinny jeans and got them. I sighed and saw a pair of black motor cycle boots. They studs down the side. I grabbed them. I grabbed a black denim skirt and looked at the perfumes. I grabbed one the smelled really good. I set everything down on the table. I paid for it and waited for Neela.

I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently. I never was one for waiting. I watched as Neela walked up with 6 bags in her hand. I on the other hand had one. "You got enough,Neela?" I teased. She glared at me. "No." She said. I laughed. "Come on. Let's go to the garage and get ready for the movie." I said. She nodded and we hopped in the car. I let Neela drive back. I felt myself fall asleep.

About 20 minutes later I feel myself being shaken awake. I open my eyes and my eyes don't meet Neela's. They meet Han's. "Han?" I asked. He nodded. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came home early." He said. I thought you were coming home late." I said. "I wanted to surprise you." He said. I smiled. "That's so sweet." I said. He smiled. "Where am I?" I asked. "Still in the car." He said. I blushed. I un-buckled my seat belt and got out. He held his hand out for me and I took it. He helped me out. I smiled and stood up.

"Thanks." I said smiling. He smiled back. "You're my girlfriend. It's a pleasure." He said. I smiled. I leaned in to kiss his cheek but his head turned and my lips fell on his. He smirked into the kiss. I frowned. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He put one hand on the back of my head to deepen it. Right as it was deepening. I smirked and pulled away. He frowned. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't act all innocent." He said. I gave him the most innocent face I could. "You're kissing me and we haven't even had our first date." I teased. He sighed. "You're right." He said. He smiled. "I was going to ask you out after the kiss but I guess we can wait another week." He said turning away. I spun him back around a crashed my lips on his. He smirked and kissed back. His hand caressed my cheek and wrapped one arm around my waist to pull me closer. I smiled and drapped my arms over his shoulder.

After a mini make-out session,we pulled away. I smiled up at him. "So,are you going to take me on a date now?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah,when do you want to go?" I asked. "Tonight. I'll have you back before midnight to go to the movie." Han said. "Alright. When?" I asked. "6." He said. I nodded. "Alright. Where are we going?" I asked."It's a surprise." He said. I crossed my arms and pouted like a five year old. "But I don't like surprises." I whined. He laughed and kissed my forehead. "You are so adorable when you do that." He said. I blushed. I pecked him on the lips and smiled at him again.

"So,i'll see you later." I said. He smiled and nodded. I walked over to Neela and Lina. They gave me a 'details now' look. I smiled and pointed to my room. They got the hint and we walked to the room. I closed the door. "So?" They asked. "We are going on our first date." I said. Neela and Lina squealed. "I'm picking out your clothes." Neela said. "I'll do the hair." Lina said. I smiled.

Later about 5:45:

I stood in front of the mirror. I was wearing a black dress with purple sequins it came mid-thigh and it was strapless. I had black 6'' stilettos and my make up was even with smoky eyeshadow. My hair was curled to perfection. I turned around and watched for Lina and Neela's reactions. Their mouths stood agape. I smiled.

"You're ready for your date with Han." Neela said. I smiled. "You think?" I asked. "We know. Don't be nervous. Han loves you. His mouth will drop to the floor when he sees you." Lina said. Neela was smiling and wiping a fake tear. "My little sister has grown up." She said. I laughed. "Ready?" Lina asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. Lina and Neela walked out first. Then I walked out after them.

Once downstairs,Twinkie,Sean,Benny,and Han turned around. All of them stood their with their mouths agape. _I guess that's a good thing. _I thought.

**A/N: The date will continue... :) I hope you enjoyed. Review what you think. **


End file.
